


On an Impulse

by ShinigamiKnox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Definitely Inappropriate use of the force, Dry Humping, Hux is needy, M/M, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one-shot of what happens when the general wakes up hornier than usual, featuring the inappropriate usage of a First Order pillow. Followed by what happens when a Force-user picks up on such strong feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On an Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to upload this because it's literally just porn. But *shrugs* oh, well. I didn't expect it to be as long as it ended up being. I know some people will like that, so why not? The world can always use more Kylux porn. Anyways, purely self-indulgent porn.

Being a general in the First Order didn’t give General Hux a lot of recreational time. So, when Hux woke up in a sweat and a pillow pushed up against the front of his body, he wasn’t surprised. It’d been a while since he last masturbated.

He wasn’t even fully awake when he shifted his pillow down under the covers, between his legs. He wasn’t conscious when he began dry humping the pillow through his boxers. By the time he realized what he was doing, he was flushed and his boxers quite damp.

“Pfassk,” he mumbled but grabbed the pillow tighter. Arousal burned low in his stomach as he continued grinding up against the soft fabric. His eyes closed again and his hand reached out for the edge of his bed. He grasped the sheets between his fingers while he turned his head to moan into his mattress. He wasn’t thinking of anything in particular, hadn’t been having an erotic dream. Just the sensation of pressure against his cock had his mind swimming.

Back when he shared a bunk with at least ten other boys in the Academy, he regularly used his pillow. The little jerks of his hips were a lot less noticeable than his hand under the covers. He could rub his tip against the fabric and get off that way. The fact that he had a room to himself now and it had been a long time since he’d graduated from the Academy didn’t stop the habit.

Now, he relished in the fact he could do as he pleased. He shifted his body so he was on his knees with his hips slightly raised so he could press his pelvis down into the pillow and into the mattress. He knocked the covers off of his sweaty body when he sat up on his bed with the pillow between his legs still. The slow drag of his tented boxers across the fabric had him biting his lower lip hard. After a couple more passes, he finally pushed the waistband down and pressed his shaft directly against the pillowcase. His legs opened to an almost uncomfortable degree but he continued fucking against the pillow, nice and slow.

Oh, it felt so good, such a relief to his aching cock. But it wasn’t enough.

His fingers fumbled as he reached for the small tube he left in the back of his top drawer. Without preamble, he coated his fingers and slid his middle finger into himself. His other hand grasped the end of the pillow in front of him and pulled it towards his body.

Oh, it had been much too long since he had done this. He felt tight around his single digit. He knew exactly how to bend his finger to give him the most pleasure. This wouldn’t take long at all.

He could feel the fabric against the insides of his thighs as he pressed down against it. He couldn’t help but to speed up his rhythm. It wasn’t long at all before he had two fingers crooked just the right way, stroking and rubbing his prostate.

“Fuck,” he leaned down and bit into the corner of the pillow to stifle an embarrassing whimper.

 _‘Right there! Lord Ren!’_ Hux cringed as his go-to fantasy popped into his head. He couldn’t help but think of someone with a similar rank. He couldn’t imagine going to someone below him, not for this. So, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, despite his destructive and chaotic tendencies, became the ideal subject for Hux’s imagination.

It had only gotten worse when he saw more of Ren. At first, it was only his mask. Hux began getting off to the idea of pulling those soft-looking, dark locks of his while he rode his cock. As more of Ren’s body was revealed to him, it only furthered the general’s lust for him. His large hands, his muscular arms, his thick thighs, Hux was done for.

Hux grasped his cock with the hand he wasn’t fucking himself on. Slow strokes, followed by his thumb pad pressing against the tip, smearing pre-cum over the sensitive head.

‘I need… I can’t cum on my pillow. Fuck, I’m about to cum. Need to get… _something_ ,’ Hux’s mind tried to get him to cooperate. However, the hand on his cock was stroking him in just the right way and the fingers up his ass were massaging his prostate in just the right way. He barely managed to pull the waistband of his boxers back up before he was painting the inside of his black boxers white with what could have been months’ worth of semen.

His drowsiness returned just as fast. He fumbled to get his boxers off and use them to crudely wipe his spent prick off. He had just rolled over to drop them on the floor and felt himself drifting off the moment his head hit the other pillow.

 

_Meanwhile, during Ren’s late-night meditation…_

 

Everything was as it should be. Most people were already asleep so the ship was calm. Those awake working let their minds wander, but kept it to themselves, whether they knew it or not. Just as Kylo was about to end his meditation, he felt a strong emotion pull his concentration towards the officers’ hallway. It didn’t take him long to find it was General B. Hux that decided to interrupt Ren’s meditation.

Ren ended the session and went to lay on his bed. Hux’s arousal was much stronger than Ren was used to feeling from anyone on the ship. It wasn’t a specific thought or series of thoughts, it was just pure lust.

Kylo felt only a fraction of what Hux did and his cock was throbbing under his sheets. It went on for a while. He eventually gave into the temptation and was slowly stroking his cock.

_‘Right there, Lord Ren!’_

Any drowsiness went out the window as Ren sat straight up with his eyes wide. He’d known Hux pictured him occasionally but never like this, not when he was already so desperate.

Ren decided to look more into it. He found Hux with his ass in the air, boxers around his thighs, and his teeth holding onto the corner of the pillowcase between his legs. Ren felt himself groaning softly as his hand tightened around him. Two fingers as deep as he could get, Hux was breathing hard and moaning as loud as he dared.

Kylo would have no problem giving Hux just what he wanted tonight. By the time he got to his room though, Hux would already be done. He didn’t look like he could last much longer. His body writhed and trembled as he sat up and rode his fingers.

 _‘Please. Please, please, please, Lord Ren…’_ Hux liked the way Kylo’s title echoed in his head. He kept repeating it, begging, everything he would never say out loud, alone or not. Kylo watched as Hux’s fantasy Ren gave him a sharp smack on his ass. Oh, Kylo wanted to do that. To see the red spread along his ass as he kept hitting the sensitive skin…

He gladly sent that image to Hux, subtly. It wasn’t that hard for Hux to believe it originated in his dazed, sleep-addled mind.

_‘Fuck, I’m going to cum. Not on the pillow, not on…’_

Kylo snickered as Hux struggled to manage with something as simple as pulling his boxers back up. It didn’t last long though. The sounds Hux made as he came in his boxers paired with the way his body moved and felt had Ren a few strokes from finishing himself. He would have made Hux ruin his pillowcase. He would have fucked him until he came just from his cock alone. He would have made Hux make those sounds, over and over and over again, Kylo thought as he stroked himself to and through his climax.

Unlike Hux, Kylo had the right mind to grab the cloth in his drawer and clean himself off before he turned over and tried to get some sleep. He was used to being sensitive to others’ arousal, but it made things worse when it was someone as reserved as Hux and when the fantasies included accurate depictions of Ren. Others who may imagine him, keep him in the robes and mask. Kylo tried hard to ignore those ones.


End file.
